Lead Down A Different Path
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Foxy is just another little girl. Until her family is broken and she becomes just a big science experiment. The Hamato family takes her in and she grows up with them. They become a true family. Follow them on their adventures together. (I stink at summeries. Story is a lot better than it sounds.)
1. Prolouge: Birthday

**This story will take place in the 2003 universe. Almost every chapter will revolve around the episodes. No episode will be left out. The whole series will be done and maybe the Turtles Forever movie. Yes some things in the episodes will be changed so here's a heads up.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**-Kat ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

_I don't remember much of my past. I only remember one face, one image. But it was not a good memory. My name is Foxy and this is my story._

* * *

><p>"Come on Daddy! Let's go to the farm house!" I laughed as I pulled my father towards my friend's house. I giggled, when he growled at me.<p>

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He grumbled. I ignored the sneer in his voice and just kept yanking his arm.

We were in the country, away from New York City. It was my father's only day off of the year. He never told me what he did but I knew it was important. I didn't het to see him very often. He only got one day off in a year and this was my second time seeing my best friend.

"Come on Daddy! I want to surpwise him!" I was never good with my Rs I yanked him once more and took off ahead of him. I jumped up the porch steps as fast as my little legs could carry me and pounded on the screen door.

It soon opened and I saw my best friend standing in the doorway, "Foxy!" His eyes glinted with surprise and happiness.

"Casey!" I hugged him fiercly and he hugged me back.

"It's good to see ya Foxy!" Casey smiled at me, "Guess what! My Grandma's making cookies! You want some?"

I jumped up and down and clapped my hands, "Yes!" I agreed, looking over my shoulder. Dad was behind me now.

"Come on!" Casey led the way I into his house and we greeted his Grandma.

"Hi Grandma Jones!" I waved at the old woman and she smiled gently at me.

"Why hello, Foxy. It is good to see you." I beamed at her as she gave us a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, thank you!" I snached the plate and led Casey outside. We spent the day in our secret spot in the forest.

When it was time to return to New York I reluctantly said goodbye to my only friend, "Goodbye Casey." I said sadly, hugging him again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll see ya again Foxy. Bye." Casey replied, squeezing my hand. We let go of each other and Daddy took my hand.

"Come on sweetheart, it's time to go." I waved at the Jones' as we walked towards Dad's car.

On the drive home I stared out the window, my eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight. I thought of the times me and Dad spent together. Not many times but enough to keep me happy.

"Hey sweetheart, how about I take you to my work tomorrow?" Dad offered and I gaped at him.

"Really?!" I bounced in my seat and Daddy laughed.

"Yes sweetheart, it's time you know what I do." I sqealed in joy at the thought of helping Daddy in what he did. I couldn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daddy woke me up early in the morning and told me to get dressed. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts and skipped after him. Instead of going into his car we got to ride in a limo! Lucky me!<p>

I dozed off for a while and woke to Daddy shaing me awake. We were underground, he told me and he lead me into a white room. In the middle of the room was a silver table. Daddy told me to sit on the table and I happily scrambled up onto the table.

"This is so cool! Are you a doctew, Daddy?" I looked around at the docter tools but suddenly became afraid when I saw the long needles on a silver tray.

"Sort of." He walked over to me with a long needle. He pushed on it a bit and some liquid sprayed out of the tip. I shuffled back.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, this is only going to hurt a lot." He grinned at me and narrowed his eyes. I shriked and tried to scramble away from his grasp but he caught me. He injected me with the needle and I screamed.

"Why Daddy?!" I sobbed as I felt fore all over my body.

I began to feel tired and my eyelids closed. The last thing I heard as I sank into the darkness was, "You want to know who killed your mother? It was me."

* * *

><p>Months after months I was experimented on and... the needles. God I hated the needles. I never went home. Never saw Casey again. I spent a whole year with electrifiers, scalples, needles, and <em>him<em>. I never called _him _father again. In fact I never spoke to _him _again unless it was to plead for my release. I had almost forgotten what the word Dad meant

It was my seventh birthday. A whole year had passed since I had seen the streets of New York, hugged my friend Casey, and it was the second anniversary of my mother's death. Yes she died on my birthday, or should I saw murdered. And he had taken me here on my birthday. For me, my birthday was now a curse. Not something to be celebrated but a reminder of what my life has become.

I stared at the air vent in my cell. I finally had a plan to get out of here. I would leave this place on my birthday. I waited until I heard the familiar sound of machines shutting down. I would only have five minutes to crawl out of this horrible place and sneak onto a helicopter. It was now or never.

I stood up and ran to the air vent. I growled as I pulled at the vent cover. It swun open and I jumped up. I grabbed the vent and hoisted myself up into the small space. I grinned in satasfaction as I hurried down the warm vent. It was December the first and the air vent privided some warmth because of the incolent walls. I soon felt a cool breeze and I pushed myself to go faster. I soon crawled out into the night sky and I laughed. The first time in a whole year since I laughed. I dropped to the ground and took in the beautiful sight before me. I felt tears prick my eyes as I ran to the nearest helicopter. I jumped inside and hid among the cargo. It soon took off and I sighed in relief. He wouldn't hurt me anymore. Or ever again.

* * *

><p>I woke to a shout and I jumped in surprise. I felt my heart pound when I looked out the window. New York City. The big apple. I cried in happiness as the helicopter landed. Before the workers had enough time to open the cargo port, I busted it open and sprinted outside. I heard a shout behind me but kept running. I wasn't going to blow this.<p>

The worker didn't give chace and I smiled at that. I ran down the streets of New York and ignored the passer-bys. I ran into a dark ally and collapsed on the concrete, heaving for breath.. I was still weak with hunger and I was dehidrated. Running was probably not a good idea right now but I had no choice.

I layed there for a while and caught my breath. Then I heard voices. I tried to push myself up but cried out in pain and fell back down. I kmew laying down was a bad idea when I was this weak. All I could do was lay on the cold hard ground and await my fate. I closed my eyes as a shadow fell over me. I whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Hey Splinter look! It's a girl!"

_'They found me!'_

I heard footsteps come closer to me and a hand touched my arm. I shivered at the touch and it pulled away quickly.

"Sensei! She has a fever!"

I felt hands pick me up and I sank into the grasp.

"Come, let us take her."

_'No, please.'_ I thought as I sank into unconcsiousness once more.

* * *

><p>I groggily opened my eyes and winced at the brightness.<p>

"Be still young one. It is alright." I looked to right and saw giant rat! I coughed and he gave me a glass of water. I looked at it suspiciously. One time _he _had put sleeping powder in my water.

"It is safe my child. Drink, please." For some reason I trusted this rat and I wasn't afraid of him. I guessed it was because there were only two humans in my life that I could trust; Casey and my mother.

I chugged the water down and looked up at the rat with huge eyes.

"Thank you." I croaked.

He smiled at me, "It is quite alright young one."

"Sensei, can we see?" I looked next to the rat and saw a green face.

"W-who are you?" I asked nervously. I had never seen anything like these creatures!

Four green turtles walked out from behind the rat and stared at me in wonder.

The rat put his furry hand out to me and he helped me to my feet. I stumbled but he steadied me, "I am Hamato Splinter and these are my sons." He gestured towards the big turtles with different colored masks on, "Leonardo, Donatello, Michealangelo, and Raphael." The rat pointed to each turtle in turn of their names

"May I ask what is your name?" He asked me. I smiled and gratefully told him.

"My name is Foxy!" I smiled.

"What has happened to you to put you in such a state?" He gestured to my scars and I quickly looked away.

"I-I..." I trailed off and broke into a sobb. I felt furry paws embrace me and I hugged the rat fiercely. I sobbed into his robe and he stoked my head comfortingly. That made me cry even harder. Only my mother had shown comfort to me and she was gone. I hadn't been comforted in a year. Each touch was the creation of a new scar where I came from. I felt more pairs of scaly arms gently wrap around my thin body and I nuzzled into Splinter's chest.

"W-when I was five, my mother died." I began talking again when I had calmed down but I didn't let go of the rat and him and his sons didn't let go of me, "When I was six my father took me to his job but he turned on me. H-he torchered me and experimented on me! For a whole year. I just escaped into a helicopter and got here. He starved me and left me dehidrated." I grasped a scaly hand and it sqeezed mine reasurringly.

A long silence hung over our little huddle until Splinter broke it, "Foxly, would you like to stay with us? You would train in the art of ninjutsu and live by the Bushido code. You would become part of this family." I looked up at him and he whiped the tears off my cheeks.

"R-really?" I blinked at him and I saw that smile again.

"Yes." He replied.

"Thank you... father." I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the voices of my new brothers wash over me like a wave. I had a family again. I had something to live for. I had a real father.

I trained with them and soon learned about the turtles' adventures and intrests. I became best friends with Raphael amd we had a lot of fun together. I learned about father's past and learned to call him Sensei. I forgot about my past and thought about the present.

And I was never sad on my birthday again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Please reveiw! :)<strong>


	2. Things Change

**Season 1 Episode 1 - Things Change**

**Chapter 1**

We were concealed in the shadows. Moving silently around the room. Master Splinter was kneeled on the floor in the middle of the room with his walking stick in hand and balancing a lit candle on it.

I grinned, _'This shouldn't be too hard.' _It was another ninja training session and I was enjoying it.

I had lived in the sewers for years now. Hidden from the outside world with my brothers and father. I was the youngest out of our mixed family, a year younger than my brothers. I learned I was meant to be a ninja. I learned very fast and I was extremely agile. My ninja weapon became the Chigiriki and I was very skilled with it.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power. While light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguishe this flame without revealing yourselves?" Master Splinter flipped the candle and grabbed it with one hand while grasping his walking stick with the other.

"Ha!" Don burst from the shadows and dove for the candle, but Master Splinter quickly lowered the candle before Don could touch it. He crashed into the wall and Master Splinter smiled, with amusement in his soft eyes.

"Too noisy Donatello." He said simply.

Mikey spun his Nunchucks and flipped over the candle. Master Splinter quickly stood up, avoiding Mikey completely, causing the young turtle to crash into Don as he was getting up again. Master Splinter sat down again and closed his eyes, "Too clumsy Michealangelo."

Rapt tiptoed over to Master Splinter and then leapt without warning. He was fast, _'He's gonna get it!' _I stiffled a giggle as Master Splinter just ducked and Raph landed on his feet, _'Guess not.'_ I thought as I smiled.

Master Splinter stood up and sidestepped to the right as Raph twirled his Sais at an amazing speed. He grunted as he counter-attacked but Master Splinter stuck out his cane and tripped Raph, sending him flying into Mikey and Don. They all groaned in protest. Especially Mikey but then, Mikey's Mikey, and he complains about everything.

Master Splinter glanced at the pile of mutant turtles near the wall, "Poor choice Raphael." He stated. It was my turn next. I ran around Master Splinter, retracing my steps and doing flips as I went. I flicked out a few Shruiken and aimed them at the far wall. They hit their mark and Master Splinter snapped his head in that direction. I didn't hesitate to whip out my Chigiriki and swing the chain at the candle on Master Splinter's walking stick. I almost got it when Master Splinter descovered my little distraction. He turned just in time and grabbed my chain. I gasped at the sudden movement and he threw the chain at my brothers. I was flipped over Master Splinter's head and I landed right in Don's lap.

"Oh come on Sensei!" Don complained, "Can't you send them into the other walls?" I snikered at the comment and Master Splinter ignored Don's request.

"Work on your timing Foxy." I smiled at the remark. At least I did better then my three brothers.

Master Splinter continued standing and I saw a flicker of movement above his head. It was Leo. He dropped down and sliced his Katana blades through the candle. Master Splinter's palm opened in surprise and as Leo landed in front of us, the lit half of the candle landed on his outstretched Katana blade. He smiled and blew it out, leaving us in total darkness.

Master Splinter turned on the lights and turned to Leo, "Well done Leonardo." He said.

Raph pointed at Leo and growled as Leo threw the candle up into the air and caught it, "Teacher's pet."

Leo smirked and threw the candle at Raph, "Ninja drop-out."

Me, Don, and Mikey all oooooooooed as the two brothers stepped closer to each other and growled.

Master Splinter quickly seperated them before a fight broke out, "My sons. Oh, my sons." He put his paw to his head as if he had a headache, "If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." We quickly knelt in a line, respectfully in front of Master Splinter, "Your path in life will not be an easy one." He continued as Mikey started watching a stray fly, "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand." Mikey tried to squash the fly with his fist, "To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy." He explained, "You must become Carga warriors," He pointed his stick at us, "And you must never be descovered by the outside world." Mikey grunted and clapped his hands in front of his face, catching the stupid fly. I giggled and Master Splinter glared at me then Mikey, instantly shutting us up.

I suddenly felt vibrations in the ground, "Huh? What is that noise?" Master Splinter asked as the sound got louder.

"Uh, Mikey? Do you have super powers that we're not aware of?" I asked nervously as the walls began to rattle.

"No." His voice shook as the tremers got more severe.

Small rocks began to fall from the ceiling and we all stood up, "Woah! Earthquake." Mikey said.

"In New York?" We all backed up but Don stayed where he was, "Possible, but highly unlikely." He observed but a giant piece of roof fell in front of him, making him leap back in surprise.

Suddenly, the wall exploaded and there was a loud eary screech. I covered my ears and shouted, "What's that noise?!" When I didn't get an answer, I turned to look and saw these small robots stomping into our home. They had sharp teeth, walked on two metal feet, and had a yellow light on their head.

We drew our weapons and stood in a fighting stance. We backed up a bit as they stomped forward, "What are those things?" Leo asked, but of course he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey mused.

"Whatever they are, they pickered the wrong party to crash." Raph stated smartly and surged forward. I followed him and let out a battle cry. My brothers and father followed our lead and we attacked. I held the stick of my weapon and twirled the chain rapidly. I hit three robots and sent them flying into Raph, who stabbed them with his Sais. I jumped over another group and jump kicked them into the wall. I ran up to them before they could counter-attack amd I swung the chain and ball at their heads, easily talking the heads off.

Then I heard Leo yell and I turned to see Master Splinter getting cornered by the most robots,"We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" I sprinted after Leo and took out a few more as I went. Master Splinter swung his stick at three robots, knocking them aside. Raph was the first to jump forward and he picked off another little robot Then I noticed the robots biting on the stilts of the lair. I looked up and a small rock landed on my head and my eyes widened as I saw the big crack that was forming in the ceiling.

The roof began to collapse and Raph was right under the crack!

"Raphie!" I jumped and pushed him out of the way just as the boulder came down. He tumbled to the ground and the boulder landed on my foot. I screeched in pain and I quickly turned around to see the wall caving in. Master Splinter groaned and then the ceiling collapsed in front of me, barely missing me.

We gasped, "Oh no!" Leo ran into the dust as the roof stopped falling.

"Master Splinter!" Raph exclaimed. They all ran towards me and the debris. Mikey rushed to my side and he picked the boulder off me. I hissed as I tried to stand up. My foot hurt but I could stand on it. Nothing was broken.

"Thanks Mikey." I gasped and limped over to the wall of boulders between us and Master Splinter.

Leo bagan to pull on a big rock and I did the same, "Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" Leo gave one more tugg but then realized it was hopeless, "No!" He shouted.

A nearby robot let out a screech and Raph finished it off by stepping on it harshly. He twirled his Sais and shoved them in his belt.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey stared at the robots curiously and I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I don't care what they are! As long as they stay scrap metal, we'll get along just fine! I swear, if they've hurt one hair on Master Splinter!" Over the years I had developed quite a attitude by hanging out with Raph all the time. I punched my fist into my palm, "I'll pound the guy who built these!" I growled and kicked the heap of junk. My eyes narrowed and I glared at the detroyed robots.

"Guys." Leo's voice snapped me back to reality and I walked over to him, "Splinter. We have to find Splinter!" He exclaimed, crawling over the debris. Leo stood up and raised his voice, "Splinter! Can you hear me?" Without turning his head, he acknoledged Don, "Donatello, anyway to..." Leo trailed off as some beepings could be heard. We turned our heads towards Don and we saw he had a shell cell by his ear.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Shell cell." Don said it as if it were obvious, "I'm calling Master Splinter." The phone rang and then there was a click.

_"Hmmmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?"_ We all grinned at the sound of Master Splinter's voice and I cried out in relief and happiness.

Leo snatched the phone from Don and held it to his own ear, "Oh, Master Splinter. Are you alright?" Leo asked but was mearly cut off by Master Splinter's, _"Hello?"_

Don waved his hands in front of Leo's face, trying to indicate something while Leo tried to speak to Sensei.

I stiffled a laugh as I heard loud beeping noises coming from the phone.

"Master Splinter," Leo stated.

_"Stupid device."_ Master Splinter grumbled.

"You don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it." Leo said materfactly.

_"Ah." _Master Splinter obviously hid his embarresment in his calm voice,_ "Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menises are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away."_

I wrapped my arms around Don's waist, "Leave? But this is our home!" I wailed.

_"We will find a new home Foxy. For now, you must stick together and leave this place. Meet me at the old drainage junction, south point."_

Don took out a map from the satchel he always carried around and blew dust off of it, "If we take the south conduite, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel." Don smiled proudly at his directions.

"We'll meet you there Sensei." Leo hung up with that statement and Mikey came rushing over after Raph pushed him out of the way.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mikey smiled wider and I rolled my eyes, "Did he mention me?" Me and Raph both smacked him over the head and he yelped, rubbing his head.

I turned away and looked at what used to be our home. Memories played before my eyes of all our time together. This was where I had found a new family. This was where I trained to be a ninja. This was where home was. Now it was all gone. I felt tears prick my eyes but I whiped them away furiously. I wasn't about to show such weakness in front of my brothers.

Mikey didn't seem to intriuged about leaving either, "Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye grungy payphone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home." He said dramatically.

Raph walked up to Mikey, "Hello cruel world." He grabbed Mikey roughly and pulled him away, "Come on!"

As we walked through a whole in the wall, I tripped over a hole and fell flat on my stomache, "Looks like those things have been through here." Leo said, helping me up.

"Oh, you don't say." I said sarcastically. Being with Raph, I had developed quite a temper and attitude.

Leo ignored my statement and Don came up beside me, "These walls are seriously comprimised." He pointed at the crumbling sewer walls, "I'm surprised this roof hasn't caved in." Just as he said that, wouldn't do you know! We were face to face with a pile of roof!

"Nice one Don." I kicked away a brick and sighed impatiently, "Now what?"

"We go up." I looked at Raph to see him already climbing up a ladder.

"Topside?" Mikey asked excitedly.

I shrugged and began to follow when Leo held me back, "Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go Leo." Don reasoned.

I smirked, "It's four against one Leo. Looks like your outnumbered." I giggled at his expression.

He growled a bit, then sighed, "Fine. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured." His fist clenched as he spoke the word _captured_, "We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times Leo." Raph grumbled.

I sighed, "How about I scount ahead since I'm human." I offered.

Leo hesitated but then nodded, "Fine but be careful Fox." He said.

I smiled, "Aren't I always?"

He shook his head, "This is what I'm afraid of." He mumbled.

"Follow my lead." Raph ordered. Leo let go of me and I continued up after Raph. Leo, Mikey, and Don followed suit.

Me and Raph hid in the shadows and waited for Leo as he hesitated in the hole.

"Come on Leo, move it!" Mikey's vouce echoed from the sewers, "I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer then I have to!"

"Raph!" I whispered urgently as he began to explore the ally further. I person on a motorcycle was coming! Leo ducked back into the hole and me and Raph leaned up against the wall.

As the bike went by Raph walked up to a door and flung himself on the overhang as some people walked out the door.

"Raph! What are you doing?! I said I'd scout ahead!" I whispered, but he ignored me and continued on. I sighed and followed close. I had to look out for the recless turtle. He jumped across a street and hid behind a car. I saw what he was looking at.

A manhole cover. I jumped down from the pole I hung onto and rolled across the street right before a car came flying down the narrow rode.

"Cutting it close there. Aren't you Foxy?" Raph raised an eye ridge. I crossed my arms as I crouched next to him.

"Yeah well I call it, 'watching my big bro all these years do things stupid.'" I whacked him across the head playfully.

Then a large truck came down the street and just so happened to back up into the ally with the manhole cover, "Ah. What now?" Raph complained.

I groaned as it parked right over the manhole cover, "As if things couldn't get worse." I rolled my eyes.

Some weird looking guys walked out of the truck and into a building. Raph and I snuck closer to the truck and looked under it. The truck wheel was right _on _the manhole cover, "Great, just great. The old turtle luck working true ta form." Raph growled. He stood up and angrily kicked the truck. I tried to push the truck but it wouldn't budge.

_'They must have the parking on.' _I thought.

"Way to be stealthy Raph." A voice came out of nowhere and I turned around to see Leo's head sticking around the corner.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed and chuckled, "I don't think they heard you over in _Joisy_!" I cracked a grin at that but Raph just frowned.

"Gimme a hand." He said, pointing to the back of the truck.

"I already tried that Raph." I explained, "It won't move."

I pushed me aside and began shoving ot anyway, "Well let's make it move!"

As we pushed, voices began to come nearer to the door. I paniced and jumped into the van.

"No!" Leo moaned as Raph jumped in after me.

"Poor choice Raphael." Mikey imitated Master Splinter.

I jumped and clung onto the roof of the van. I layed myself flat against the top as the man came over. Raph hid nicely in the shadows as they threw some bags into the van, closed the doors, and locked it. I fell from the roof and grunted as I hit the floor. I sat up and looked around. I tried to open the doors but they woukdn't open. There was no escaping now.

The van started up and began to move. I searched despretely for a way out but nothing stood out exept the brown duffel bags on the floor. I cautiously walked up to them and opened them. I gasped. Inside were mounds of money!

"Raph..." I breathed. He looked over me,y shoulder and I held up the money for him to see.

He sucked in air, "Well I'll be." He mumbled.

I shoved the money back into the bag and went back to the door. I tried to pry it open but that didn't work. I decided that if I couldn't pry it open, I would have to pound it open. I walked back a few paces.

"What are you doing?" Raoh asked as he searched for a way out.

I didn't bother to answer as I ran and jump kicked the door, "Ow!" I exclaimed and held my foot. I looked back at the door but there was just a small scratch on it, "So much for that." I sighed and sat down. The truck continued to move but the it slowed down and eventually stopped. I looked around wildly as I heard voices outside the doors.

"I'm tellin' ya. I heard noise back here." I looked up and already saw Raph hanging onto the ceiling in all attempts to hide. I gulped as the door began to open. If I hid they might look harder and find Raph. I held my breath and stood my ground, ignoring the whispers to hide coming from above my head. As the door opened completely, I instantly did a roundhouse kick. I hit my mark and a loud, "Ow!" was heard.

"Dudette! What was that for?"

I stood still, "Mikey?" I asked in surprise.

"The one and only." he said, rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry." I jumped out of the truck and Raph followed. I saw an unconscious man lying on the ground behind my brothers.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked curiously.

Don pointed up, "The rooftops."

"Uh, guys?" Mikey said nervously. We all looked where he was looking and drew our weapons. The other men had come out of the building and were advancing on us. I held my stick out in from of me and twirled the chain and ball.

"Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby contumes?" The guy that my brothers had knocked out was up again.

"This ain't Halloween."

"Hey! Look at the hot chick!"

I growled and clenched my teeth. _Freaks_! It was the word that really set me off. Everytime I heard it, I felt rage boiling up inside of me.

"They're not _freaks_!" I spat venom at them and they looked a little surprised at my hostality, even my brothers. Normally I would smirk at catching an enemy off guard but this time, rage replaced my spirit. I had been in fights before because I had always done the errends and groceries for my brothers since I was human.

"You're goin' down freaks!" The leader of the group spun his long stick, "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons!"

_'Purple Dragons!'_ I'd heard of this gang before. They were mean and faught till the end.

"Especially wearin' stupid turtle contumes!" He finished.

_'That's it!' _I cried out and launched myself at him. My brothers jumped in behind me and we began to fight. While I was occupying the leader, my brothers easily took down the other Dragons.

I slammed my fist into the Purple Dragon below me.

"Nobody!"

_'Smack!'_

"Calls!"

_'Thwack!'_

"My!"

_'Smash!'_

"Brothers!"

_'Hit!'_

"FREAKS!"

I picked the guy up and threw him at his companions.

"Let's get outta here!" The leader yelled.

"I'm with you!" Another said. They screamed girlishly as they ran.

"Gimme some green!" Mikey exclaimed, and him and Raph high-threed.

"Well that was easier than expected." Don observed.

"I hope there are more of those guys." Raph smirked, "'Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up."

"Oh yeah! I'm with you Raphie boy! I wouldn't mind teaching more Purple Dragons a lesson!" I twirled my Chigiriki.

"Wait. How do you know them?" Leo asked. I stopped showing off and put on a fake smile.

"'Cause maybe I forgot to tell you I fight them sometimes..." I chuckled and Leo smacked me upsaide the head.

"You know better then that Foxy!" I scolded.

"But every time it's because they want our groceries or my money and I can't let them have it!" I shouted defensivly.

"Guys?" Mikey said.

"Is that all?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Guys?"

"Ok, maybe I pick fights with them sometimes." I huffed.

"Guys?"

"Foxy! You are supposed to be careful!"

"Guys!"

"What Mikey?!" We yelled.

Mikey pointed up on the rooftops. Sillhouted against the moon were many figures dressed in black.

"I think you just got you wish Raph!" Don said, whipping out his Bo Staff.

"Are those guys... ninjas?" Leo asked in a surprised voice.

"Ninjas in New York? Besides us?" I narrowed my eyes, "This should be fun!"

"Well, they're certainly Ninja-esc!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Be ready for anything." Leo warned as the Ninjas jumped down and surrounded us. There were so many! But that didn't frighten me! Ha!

I was the first to attack. I surged forward and knocked the first guy down. The battle was on.

I threw a roundhouse kick to two guys and twirled the spiky ball on my Chigiriki. I hit another five ninjas' swords away and I jumped over them. I kicked out and was satisfied when I heard them go down. I whipped around and caught a sword with my hand. I smirked at the surprised ninja as I hit him with his own sword, knocking him unconciuos and falling on his accumpleses. It created a domino effect but for ninjas. Then I saw some ninjas stars flying towards me. I wacked them away but someone hit me with the nunchucks from behind. As I regained my balance I swung my weapon and hit the guy hard enough to send him into a coma!

"Ha ha! Beat that ya wanna be's!" I stuck my tounge out but my victory didn't last long. A sword collided with my Chigiriki and it was strong. We were locked in a strength battle now. Sword against stick. Whoever lost would have a nasty hit. Me and the ninja grunted as we tried shoving each others weapon away. I felt another ninja sweep his feet under me and as I fell I grabbed the ninja's shirt and threw him over me, colliding with the ninja who tripped me up.

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" I head Raph complaine.

"I know! They just keep..." I grunted as I hit another guy into a wall, "coming!" I spat at one and hit him in the chest.

"Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?" Leo said.

I didn't hear what Don said next but I saw the van start up so I knew plan B was to get the heck outta here!

I backed up as another wave of ninjas came at me. I swung my Chigiriki to keep them at a distance bm I soon found myself cornered. I saw my brothers jump into the van and start to drive off but it stopped near me.

"Foxy! Come on!" Leo shouted.

I kicked another ninja but anither one soon took his place, "Go on! I'll catch up!" I growled as I smacked another one.

"We won't leave y-"

"Go!" I ordered, "I'll meet you there! Don't worry!"

Much to my relief, the van drove off. I continued to fight but my energy was draining and fast.

Then I felt a sword hit me!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled as the steel Katana slashed my arm. The moment my guard was down, ninjas swormed over me. I was soon pinned down by five ninjas as I continued to struggle.

"Let go of me you no good stupid, dumb-"

"Now now. Do not he rude to my ninjas young one." I looked up and saw a huge guy wearing metal armour! He had a spiked helmet on and a gauntlet with two blades on his wrist. I gulped as he got closer but I snarled at him.

"Who are you?" I spat and writhed under the ninjas' grasp again.

"I am Orkuku Saki or the Shredder, leadet of the Foot Clan. My ninjas rule this city. I am warning you child. Stay out of our way and this is threat that will be carried out if need be." He said in a deep voice. The ninjas released me.

"And do not tell anyone what you have learned here tonight. Your friends' fates will be quite unfortunete." He threatened. I turned tail and ran. I felt myself getting weaker as I ran the way my brithrs had gone.

I didn't knkw what to make of those ninjas and the Shredder but there was no way I was putting my family at risk. I wouldn't tell them about him.

I made my way towards our meeting place and stumbled into the open area. By then my bretah was coming in uneven gasps and I had to sit down.

"Guys!" I called weakly.

"Foxy!" I saw Raoh jump out of a nearby hole and he rushed to my side, "Fox, are you ok?" He asked checking me over.

I smiled at him, "Mother hen." I mumbled.

My other brothers and Sensei gathered around me and gave me a big hug.

"Foxy! Your arm!" Don exclaimed. I looked at my arm.

"Oh yeah, one ninja got a hit in." I smirked at him, "But I didn't give him a chance to saving his victory."

They led me to the hole and helped me down. I followed them into a ginat room that was lit up.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I know right?!" Mikey started running around the room, showing me 'his' rooms.

Don patched me up and they demanded to know what happened. I just told them I was chaced for a while. No biggy. And they bought it too! Unfortunetly we had to spend the rest of the night cleaning our new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That took forever! Please reveiw! The more reveiws I get the faster I'll update!<strong>


End file.
